starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaina Wyn/Legends
Biography Early Life Jaina Wyn is the daughter of the Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn. Though, at the time of conception, he could barely be called a Jedi. During his fall to the Dark Side, Cazzik went on something of a crusade to locate any and all artifacts of the Dark Side, Sith or otherwise. Eventually this crusade would lead him into direct conflict with his future love, Jade Mara. However, before that, just after Renalla Starrider left him, he would journey to Dathomir where he would encounter a strange and beautiful woman named Eryn Serron. The woman was one of the "witches" of Dathomir, but was not a native. She had been born on Hapes, which explained her incredible beauty. She charmed the Dark Jedi, even making him forget his cruel ways for a time. Cazzik remained with her for only a while, but it was long enough. Shortly after Cazzik left to continue his crusade, Eryn would discover she was pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to Jaina. She trained her daughter in the ways of the Dathomiri Force Witches, keeping her safe from the dreaded Nightsisters. One day, early in Jaina's life, a man arrived on Dathomir, trying to follow the trail of her father. His name was Jekk Srellon, and Cazzik Wyn had once been his apprentice. Eryn gave her daughter to the Jedi Master and told him who she was. Jekk took Jaina and promised her mother that he would train her in the ways of the Jedi. Jedi Training Jekk and Jaina remained together for years. Whenever they found a break in Cazzik's trail, they would return to Dathomir so mother and daughter could be reunited. It was on their last visit to Dathomir that they learned of the attack on her mother's village. The Nightsisters had raided it, and many of the witches had died, including Eryn. They discovered that she fell to a woman named Sira Ves. Filled with grief, Jaina attempted to storm the Nightsister camp alone. She nearly died, and would have if Jekk had not come to her rescue. They escaped with their lives, and Jaina was scolded for doing something so rash. She apologized and Jekk promised her that one day the Nightsisters would be punished for their crimes. The pair left Dathomir and once again attempted to track down Cazzik. Jekk had always been obsessed with stopping his former apprentice. He believed he was responsible for all the people Cazzik killed. He was determined to put an end to Wyn's unholy crusade. It was this search that led them to the doorstep of the Sith Empire. Before they realized what trouble they had gotten in to, the Dark Lord, Darth Kren, himself appeared. He chased their tiny vessel to a barren planet and there he struck down Master Srellon. Jaina narrowly escaped. Dathomir & Knighthood Jaina returned to her home planet after fleeing the Sith Empire. She no longer had a mother, nor did she have a Master. However, even when she thought her life was over, she found a calling. The women of her mother's village looked upon her as a leader. And so, she accepted the role. She was young, but she did her best to do what was right for the village. She was instrumental in defeating the closest Nightsister camp, the one which Sira Ves had belonged to. She was, admittedly, dissapointed to learn that Ves had managed to get off planet. However, she had brought down Ves' sisters. It was in the moment following Jaina's refusal to kill the leader of the Nightsister's camp that it happened. She showed mercy to the leader of those responsible for the loss of her mother. Master Srellon appeared to her and told her she had passed her final trial. She was now a Jedi Knight. With her new found confidence she led her village in a time of peace for a little over a year. Then someone she did not expect arrived; Caius Wyn, the son of Cazzik. Her brother. Caius, Xanic, & the Detori Caius had somehow learned of her existense, as had their other brother, Xanic. Caius told her everything he could think of. She knew that her father had turned from the Dark Side and had died fighting a group of Dark Sider's known as the Detori. She also learned that Sira Ves had been apart of this group. Caius explained that he was going to fight them, and that he needed allies. Jaina vowed to help him and together they travelled to the Anari Alliance. However, when they arrived, the Detori were all ready under attack from the Sith Empire. Caius, now going by the name Sion, managed to locate the leader of the Detori and the man that had struck Cazzik down; Quinis Asanis. They dueled, and Sion killed him. Then they departed Anari Alliance space, leaving the rest to the Sith. Their new mission was to locate their other brother, who Sion feared, had gone down the dark path. When they did catch up with him, it appeared as though Sion was correct. Xanic had abandoned his birth name and now went by Kamulos. He had formed a small group of Dark Siders and was in the process of taking control of a small region of space. They learned that he was also searching for a place called the City of the Jedi. At every turn they attempted to slow him down, even when they discovered that he had brought their father back from the dead. They soon discovered that they could not oppose him alone, especially after the formation of the Cylon Imperium and the ressurection of the Detori Order under the Detori Triumvirate, in which Kamulos was a member. So, they journeyed to Taylon, the planet where the City of the Jedi was located, and helped another group of Jedi under the command of Cazzik, himself, and the Mandalorian Protectors under the leadership of Cadden Blackthorne defend the city from the Cylon Imperium in a skirmish that would later be called the Battle of Taylon. Information & Statistics Weapons Jaina utilizes a single bladed lightsaber. Lightsaber Combat *Medium Style *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form III: Soresu Force Powers NOTE: These are only powers that Jaina Wyn utilizes frequently or powers that can be considered special. *Comprehend Speech *Force Whirlwind *Force Deflection *Force Healing *Force Blinding *Malacia *Force Stun *Droid Disable